A Pirates Life
by Care-free kitten
Summary: SASUNARU! Ita is captain, sasu and naru are crew. Sasu and Naru are in love, Ita loves naru. WHO WILL GET NARU? Summary sucks! so does the story! but i fixed the ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Care-free Kitten!!!!!**

**Summary: Itachi is the captain of the famous pirate ship, Akatski. Sasuke is his little brother (obvious) and a pirate on the ship. Naruto is also a pirate, SASUNARU. Itachi likes Naruto also, but that will be later. This is SASUNARU, even though there is ITANARU it will most likely be unrequinted love for Itachi. Note: M FOR A REASON!!**

**Here it goes…**

"Sasuke we shouldn't. . ." Naruto cried as Sasuke pulled him into a tighter embrace.

"I want to." Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

"Everyone will be waking up soon and. . . uh." Sasuke licked the shell of his ear. "We can't. . .not in your room.

Sasuke had nicer sleeping arrangements because he was the captains brother. Everyone else had to sleep together in a room with bunks, their ship was more like a house than a ship. Naruto had to sneak out late at night after everyone had gone to sleep to see Sasuke. They couldn't tell everyone about their relationship because appearently pirates can't feel that way about their superiors. And even though Sasuke was superior to Naruto that didn't stop them.

"Sas . . . ahh." Naruto moaned, Sasuke started to grope him.

"SASUKE!!!" They heard a voice. It was the captains he was looking for his brother to wake up the crew like always. Unfortunately for him Sasuke woke up feeling excited.

**Before I go any further I want to know weither or not people want more.**

**Itachi will probably rape Naruto at some point.**

**So you like or should I quit and do something else???? **

**-Care-free**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I have caught what ever is going around my school and my throat is killing me**

**I will keep writing this story YAY!!**

**Here we go**

"SASUKE!!!" They heard a voice. It was the captains he was looking for his brother to wake up the crew like always. Unfortunately for him Sasuke woke up feeling excited.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, "I'll sneak out, you just stall for a couple of minutes."

"No." Sasuke said bluntly. Unfortunatly loud enough for the captain, Itachi, to hear.

"You in there?" He asked.

"Damn." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto hurried into the closet which was surprisingly small for the captains brothers room.

"What Itachi?" Sasuke saying pissed, upset that he was interrupted.

"Wake up the crew." Itachi said with a tone of authority.

"Whatever. Just leave so I can get dressed." Sasuke said noting he was in a t-shirt and boxers. Not that his brother cared.

As Itachi left Naruto slipped out of the closet, pulling a very pissed off Sasuke into a kiss.

"It's ok, I'll come back tonight!" Naruto said in his usual cheery voice.

Sasuke didn't like that answer, he pulled Naruto into another kiss as he slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was completely taken into the kiss and started letting his hands travel to Sasukes boxers. Gently tugging at the band.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss, he knew he could have his way with Naruto right there if he didn't hear. . .

"Sasuke! The crew!"

Sasuke growled as Naruto tried to cheer him up, failing.

Sasuke pulled on his pants and trudged out of the room. He couldn't wait for later that night when he got to hear the pleasant sound of Naruto trying to quietly slip into the room by stepping on every squeaky floorboard cursing under his breath.

**So you like?**

**Yes no?**

**I stayed home today because I'm sick. **

**Staying home, fun.**

**Being sick, not so much.**

**BYEE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

**I am no longer sick!!!!!**

Naruto could hear Sasuke banging on the doors of the crew, shouting "Get your lazy asses up!"

Everyone got out onto the deck and let Itachi look them over. When he realized that none of them were standing straight and paying attention to him, Itachi growled. They all instantly got in a line.

"That's better." He mumbled.

Then Itachi looked over at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto. Then he looked over at Naruto who was smiling and blushing.

_Wow that's cute._ Itachi thought looking at Naruto's blushing face.

Sasuke noticed Itachi was looking at Naruto, HIS Naruto.

"Itachi," he started, "Don't you think we should be preparing for whatever it is you've planned for today?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes, today we are going to plunder every ship we see!" The men cheered while Naruto looked at his feet.

Sasuke knew Naruto didn't like to hurt people, robbing was ok but Naruto always gets nervous that someone will fight back and be killed.

_That's so adorable!_ Sasuke thought looking at Naruto. He 'ahem'ed getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled wearily. Sasuke lipped an 'It's ok' to Naruto and Naruto grinned. Naruto knew that if Sasuke said it was alright than it was alright.

Itachi noticed the exchange between Naruto and Sasuke, _I wonder._ But his thinking was cut off when one of the crew yelled, "Look a ship!"

Everyone got in their positions as Sasuke and Itachi sat back and watched like they always do. Naruto glanced once more at Sasuke as the ships bumped together.

Everyone rushed over to the ship; unfortunately the men on the fishing ship had weapons, not war weapons but things like knives and hooks.

Naruto frowned; Itachi saw and thought _it doesn't suit him._

The leader of the fishing ship came out and yelled, "Who is the captain? You better come forward or this man will die!"

Naruto gasped. It was Shikamaru that the man had.

"I don't care, kill him if you want." Itachi said.

"NO!"Naruto cried, "Please captain. You can't let them hurt you're crew!"

_He's right._ Itachi thought, _for two reasons, one: the rest of the crew would doubt me, and two: I can't say no to that cute face._

Even though Shikamaru showed no concern about possibly being killed Itachi stepped forward anyways.

**And the rivalry begins**

**I have a poll for this story**

**Shika lives**

**Shika dies**

**Which one????**

**I don't care really.**

**No offence to shika.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long; I have no excuses. Except for the fact I don't want my parents to see me writing this chap. HINT HINT!!!**

Even though Shikamaru showed no concern about possibly being killed Itachi stepped forward anyways.

"Release my crew member." Itachi said dully.

"Oh, are you the captain?"

_No shit._

"Yes."

"Good, I hope you've learned not to think that you can get away with attacking innocent ships." The man smiled like the idiot he was.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson now let us leave." _I am definitely going to kill him before I leave._

"No, we are going to capture all of you and get a reward!" The man beamed.

The men from the fishing ship prepared for attack, and then all of a sudden the man holding Shikamaru passed out.

"Man, he was annoying." Sasuke said as he kicked the body he just knocked out.

_Wow_ Naruto thought, _Sasuke is sooo hot!_

"Ok," Itachi said smirking a little, "so who's going to capture us?" The crew advanced on the fishermen.

-Boring fight-

The crew partied and drank and danced.

Sasuke watched (he doesn't dance) as Naruto danced like there was no tomorrow. Taking into consideration that he was drunk.

Itachi also noticed Naruto shaking his butt.

Itachi smirked and walked through the dance floor (it wasn't really a dance floor but. . .), Sasuke noticed his brother getting closer to _his_ blonde.

"May I?" Itachi asked as he held out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto being as ignorant as he is agreed.

Sasuke watched with clenched fists as they danced. He couldn't stand his brother trying to take what is HIS. Sasuke knew that Itachi liked Naruto, definitely in a sexual way, Itachi made it very obvious.

Sasuke strode across the dance floor and went up to Naruto from behind, "Meet me in my room." He whispered only loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Itachi frowned as Naruto dazedly followed Sasuke. _Bitch,_ Itachi thought at his brother.

-in Sasuke's room (he he)-

Sasuke lay on his bed impatiently thinking about way he could make Naruto scream loud enough for Itachi to hear.

The door creaked open and Sasuke smiled as his blonde slipped through the door. Naruto was definitely drunk; Sasuke on the other hand was very good at holding his drinks.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled.

"Come here." Sasuke commanded. Naruto obeyed without a moment's hesitation.

Sasuke got up of the bed and pulled Naruto down onto it. Naruto groaned.

They started to kiss; Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Then, Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his erection against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto broke the kiss, "Sasuke." He whined, knowing that if he did than Sasuke would not ignore his erection any longer.

Sasuke quickly slid off their pants, staring down at Naruto. He couldn't take it anymore, he forced Naruto down on his knees right in front of his erection.

Naruto wasted no time in taking Sasuke in his mouth. He licked and sucked at Sasuke until the raven pulled him back up to eye level.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently, "Do you want me to take you?" A smirk started to form on his lips. Of course he knew the answer to that question and definitely wouldn't stop until even Itachi heard Naruto's screaming.

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke pulled Naruto over to his bed, discarded their shirts and laid him down. He started to suck at Naruto's nipples and listen to the sweet sound of moaning leave Naruto's lips.

He decided he wouldn't wait any longer to get what he wanted. "Naruto, you don't need any lube do you?" He asked almost sarcastically. He knew Naruto hasn't needed lube in months; they had done it so much it didn't really matter.

"No! Take me Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke slowly pushed into Naruto, smirking at the blonde's attempts to get him to go faster.

He started moving, faster and faster until Naruto came. Naruto then tried to make Sasuke pull out, but Sasuke stopped him saying; "Now I haven't cum yet have I?" Naruto smiled as they kept going.

---

Itachi looked around for the blonde that disappeared earlier; as he walked by Sasuke's room he heard, "AAHH SASUKE!!"

**K, that was my first time actually trying to explain sex so don't be mean.**

**Even so I want to know if I did ok… there will definitely be more so I want to know what to change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I haven't written anything in a long while. **

**If it makes you feel any better I had a dance competition, a stomach bug, a biology test, etc . . . **

**You know I have been noticing other people have like a half a page of author's notes writing all sorts of things, and me, I have 3 Fricken sentences!!**

**What to do what to do . . .**

**---**

Needless to say Itachi was not happy.

The blond he was attracted to was fucking his brother in the next room over. It was then he decided to do something about it. They were stopping at a nearby island soon and they would be stopping at beaches at other places. He would tell the blond what he wanted.

And the blonde would accept his feelings, he would.

---

"YAY!!!" Naruto yelled, as they all went to the beach, he started splashing water.

Sasuke smirked watching his blonde having so much fun.

-

When the party was over everyone went to the hotel they were staying at.

-With sasu and naru-

"Sasuke come on! Let's go play in the sand!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, go by yourself."

"Fine!"

-

Itachi spotted Naruto building a sandcastle.

"Hey." He said as he got closer. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke wouldn't come and play in the sand with me." He pouted. _Damn, that's so cute._

"How about I play with you?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"That's great. Come on you build the moat."

They built a very elaborate castle.

"Naruto I have something to ask you." Itachi said.

"What?"

"Do you love my brother?"

"Ya, I do." Naruto blushed.

"Well what if someone else said they loved you?"

"Well, I would turn them down, I only love Sasuke."

"Well, what if I said I loved you?"

Naruto was startled.

"Itachi." Naruto was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I thought this might happen. So I want you to know that I'll settle for just a kiss."

Naruto thought, _one kiss won't kill me and it'll help Itachi find closure._

He leaned in and their lips met.

At first it was innocent, but then Itachi deepened the kiss and pushed Naruto down in the sand.

"nnn, Itachi stop." Naruto said as they broke for air.

"No, Naruto I won't stop, not until I have you." Itachi grinned evilly.

All of this happens as Sasuke sleeps soundly in his room, thinking Naruto is just playing in the sand.

---

**Sorry about the wait, ** **I didn't feel like saying who was talking, if anyone is confused tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Otherwise review!**

**This story will be coming to an end in a couple of chapters.**

**It's sad**

**-care-free**


	6. Chapter 6

**LALALLALAALA!**

**---**

"No, Naruto I won't stop, not until I have you." Itachi grinned evilly.

All of this happens as Sasuke sleeps soundly in his room, thinking Naruto is just playing in the sand.

-

"Let go!"Naruto screamed as he struggled to get out of Itachi's grasp.

Itachi grabbed Naruto and pulled him into another violent kiss. "Mmph" Naruto tried to get free but Itachi was so strong.

Naruto panicked when he felt hands under his shirt. "NO!"

-

Soon Naruto was naked and Itachi was thrusting into him.

That night Naruto cried like he never had before.

-

When Naruto came in Sasuke noticed there was something wrong, the usually hyper blonde was unresponsive.

Then Sasuke noticed, Naruto was covered in blood and semen.

Sasuke was outraged and knew who did it.

-

Sasuke started to run out but Naruto stopped him crying and begging him to stay.

"ok, ok." Sasuke cooed as he held Naruto close.

Naruto cried almost all the night until passing out in Sasuke's arms.

-

The next morning they had to get onto the ship again and Sasuke was fuming. He glared at Itachi as Itachi stared at his blonde as said blonde made his way on deck.

Sasuke got close to Itachi before whispering, "You will regret what you did." And Itachi smirked at him, SMIRKED!

-

Sasuke was in his room when Naruto came in.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said uneasily.

"Ya?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You know I love you right."

Sasuke smiled (genuinely) and hugged Naruto.

"Yes and do you know _I love you?_ _"_ Sasuke smiled again (it's the apocalypse!)

"ya" Naruto smiled. (that's normal! ;) )

-

Sasuke walked around until he inevitably made it to itachi's room. He opened the door and stepped inside ready to do whatever it takes to get his revenge.

He went over to Itachi looking him right in the eyes and they started to duel.

Swords clashed as a certain blonde snuck into the room.

"STOP IT!" he screamed out of fear for Sasuke, but it was too late Sasuke plunged his sword into Itachi at the same time Itachi did the same.

Naruto screamed and watched as blood splattered everywhere.

By now all the crew members were there,after hearing Naruto's screams.

Itachi fell to the ground dead when Naruto realized that Sasuke had only gotten stabbed in the arm.

Naruto quickly bandaged him up and they shared a heated kiss as crew members cheered for their new captain and his lover.

**OMG!!!!!!!!**

**I fixed it! For those of u that totally love me now!! WOOT!!!!!**

**Im really sorry about my add moments.**

**I start stories and just don't finish them, I only have a drive to do so for a certain amount of time.**

**I might be fixing my other one so look out for it! : )**


End file.
